The Art of Espionage
by SisterG
Summary: Insight into the world of wizarding intelligence, set few years after the events in HBP. Lord Voldemort is still going strong, but not without resistance. They say history is made at night... ONESHOT.Rated M just to be safe.


Disclaimer: Her Snitch, her pitch, my game. No one pays me for writing fanfiction.

A/N: This is a sort of tongue-in-cheek and every spy cliché in mind written oneshot, an insight to the magical espionage.

**

* * *

****THE ART OF ESPIONAGE**

"You really have to go? Already?"

The woman turned on her belly on the dishevelled bed and regarded the man through her thick dark eyelashes. She was the epitome of lascivious voluptuousness. Wearing only her long hair, currently platinum blonde, she sat up and smiled lazily at the man who was pulling on his breeches.

She threw her well-shaped legs over the side of the bed. Stepping over her discarded Ministry robes she padded to the man who was looking at her with dark humour in his black eyes.

"Please, can't you stay the night?" She stroked his smooth chest with one lacquered nail slowly. "It's so lonely without you."

The man chuckled, a slow, deep sound in the back of his throat and took a hold of her wrist.

"As much as I would like to stay, for me, there are other places to be tonight."

"Well, maybe you could come back later when you are done? Will you go far?" She asked with a mischievous smile dancing on her lips.

"Ah, Millie, this is a rather secret mission. I will have to leave the country."

"But that is too dangerous! The ministry is monitoring over-the-borders Disapparation and the international floonetwork entrances very strictly!"

"Don't you worry, my pretty. Things are taken care of."

"When will you be back?"

"In couple of days, I believe. I shall see you then." He pressed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth and leaned down to pick up his shirt. While donning his shirt she pouted.

"Now, maybe you could help me with the cuffs?" He smiled wryly while pulling his customary frock coat on. He could do it very easily by himself, with a help of a simple spell, but preferred this way.

xxx

The woman looked through the curtains of her bedroom window when the dark figure emerged to the shadowy street below her. He crossed the street in the quiet district of Muggle London and disappeared into a small park that the residents still called the Needle Jungle.

Millie was sure to wait until she was certain the man was gone. She pulled the heavy velvet curtains firmly shut and cast an illusion charm over the window. Then she sat by her vanity. She picked up a silver powder case and with a muttered word she Untransfigured the object. A small silver framed mirror stood on her palm.

She whispered the password (_La Résistance_) and a shiny vapour appeared inside the mirror. She waited impatiently until the vapour turned to a lighter shade, with a hint of gold.

"Ice Mouse calls the Ginger Newt, do you copy?"

A familiar voice answered her.

"Ginger Newt copies. Code Lockhart…"

"…Counter code Wandless Duelling."

She smiled at the identification line and the laughter in her voice.

It was Ginger Newt. It was rather amusing: she had considered 'Newt' weak and academic, clueless of the world outside her books and relying on her two best friends. That had been before their fifth year at school. What she had done to that Umbitch woman had been simply brilliant. Millie had been disgusted when she had wept all over her robes, but it had been just a ploy. Honestly, even as a mudblood, she would have done wonderfully in Slytherin.

"What's up, Newt?" She asked lightly.

"Not much, everything's fine here, Mouse. How are you?"

"Peachy. The tall, dark and dangerous just left. Had some business elsewhere tonight. Abroad. I didn't dare to try and pry any deeper. I got the impression someone will look the other way when they either floo or Apparate. It seems suspiciously like they have somebody high ranking bought either in the Department of Magical Transportation or The Department of Magical Co-operation."

"I would put my galleons on the first one. We have got similar information from other eyes and ears. The Order will be notified immediately. Anything else you can tell me?"

"I would keep an eye on the Vladislav Clan in Transylvania. I've heard them being mentioned more than once. The Werewolves and Vampires are on the brink of war. The time might be ripe to send an envoy to the Vampires. They could be ready to join us. If the Vlads join, the others will at least keep neutral."

"I will look into it. Thank you."

"No problem."

"You be careful."

"I am always careful."

"I know. Oh, and Ice Mouse?"

"Yes?"

"Good night. And good luck."

"The same to you all. Ice Mouse is over and out."

"Ginger Newt clears."

The vapour was gone and the mirror transfigured, again sitting innocently on a plain sight. The woman smiled, tossed a dressing gown on and padded to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

xxx

The manor stood alone and abandoned on a hill, the silent and gloomy windows being the only witnesses of a tall and dark figure appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Smiling very slightly behind the white mask he made his way up the nearly overgrown path towards the house.

He had taken a detour, just for the safety reasons. She should have enough time to contact people necessary.

It had been hard to find another contact after Percy Weasley had been killed in the struggle when exposed. That had been damned unlucky. He had been useful, but there were no choice after he had been caught spilling Death Eater secrets. A seemingly flyaway curse had ripped his throat open quickly and effectively during Weasley's escape attempt gone awry.

He knew the curse was successful. He had made sure of that.

The woman had been a stroke of luck. Associated with the younger Death Eaters she was already familiar with him and with the hints he had gathered from Weasley… Rest had been easy. Not to mention pleasant. But he could not trust her, not yet. He was more than acquainted with double-triple-and gods only knew how many layered espionage.

So better play it safe. He was, after all, master of deception.

He had thrown enough hints for her to realise where the problem lay. Maybe she could also put one and one together and realise what he had meant with the Vampire comment.

As a student she had never really stood out academically. Except Binns had frequently commented the skill in her History of Magic essays, making connections and finding the motives underneath the actions. She was good: praise from the ghost and the fact he remembered her name was a very high recommendation indeed.

The tall man had reached the door in his musings. He cleared his mind before stepping inside.

So, once again, it was showtime

* * *

Yet another A/N: Oh yeah, did you folks recognise Mouse and Newt? I think the Tall, Dark and Dangerous is pretty obvious. This is just another oneshot and I hope did not leave you too puzzled... 

As always, I would appreciate reviews.


End file.
